Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {-2} \\ {1} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}+{1} & {4}+{-2} \\ {4}+{1} & {3}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {2} \\ {5} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$